Brothers?
by ShoshonaTheRose
Summary: Percy Jackson saved the world, the next summer he finds out he has a half-brother on his mom's side named Harry Potter age 17. Sally is really a witch named Lily Potter nee Evans, but Percy already knew that. What happen when Percy and Harry meet?
1. Chapter 1

Please go easy on me, this is my first story!

No matter how much I wish I owned PJO and HP, I don't.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You know that feeling? The one where you think nothing can go wrong? Where all of you dreams come true, you are so high up in the stratosphere that nothing can bring you down? I thought that too.

I am Percy Jackson, average son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, bearer of the Curse of Achilles…and now Brother of Harry Potter, Wizard, savior of the Magical world. Guess it runs in the family


	2. Chapter 2

First chapter, I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta…hint, hint!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter and all of Percy Jackson's sexiness (had to add that!), I don't. Rick Riordan over here own PJO and this lovely lady named J.K. Rolling owns Harry Potter!

Oh, and pretend that Hecate was never on the titans side if the war!

* * *

><p><strong>Answers Are All I Ask<strong>

**Chapter 1 (Percy POV)**

Two days before camp my mother decided to have a talk. I woke up and did my morning routine; shower, change, etc blah, blah, blah and finally entered the kitchen. It was a week after Good High let out and I was dying to get back to camp. To remember the feel of a sword, the wind in my hair as I ride on the pegasi. The rush of adrenalin when training.

"Peeeercy," My mom Sally called, "time to get up!"

"I am mom." I stated calmly as I walked into the room. My mom jumped and whirled around waving her wand to turn on the dishwasher. My step-dad, Paul was out so it didn't matter if my mom did magic. We may have told him about gods; just not my moms true life. When I was old enough she told me her true-life story. Her parents didn't die in a plane crash as everyone believed (other than Poseidon of course). Her real name is Lily Evans, or Lily Potter as she once told me.

Before I was born, my mom had a whole other life. Her real mother is the goddess Hecate (I didn't believe it either until I found out my father was Poseidon) and a mortal named Henry. She lived in England with her stepmother (who didn't know about the affair), father, and bratty half sister Petunia. When my mom was a kid, she didn't have much of a problem with ADHD and not many monsters attacked but she kept having strange things happen to her. Her first sign of magic was opening and closing a rose. Some kid named Severus Snape kept watching her, trying to tell her that she was a witch.

Severus never knew about the gods, his kind (witches and wizards) doesn't even believe the gods exist. See, the tale that my grandmother Hecate (weird!) told my mom is that she created the wizarding world out of shear boredom and blessed some deserving mortals with magic. Somehow they manipulated the magic so that it would pass onto their offspring. What they believe are "Muggleborn" are actually demigod children of Hecate, and they know it too, they just can't tell. What they call squibs, are just children that would abuse their power, so Hecate takes it away before it can happen.

Now I know what you are thinking; can you do magic? Yeah, I can actually. When I first got to camp, Hecate claimed me; she had to come down to earth to explain. Since I am a demigod and my mother is one too, I have even more power. When she came to talk to me she told me that she could either have her kids teach me magic, she could teach me, or I would have to go to Hogwarts, where she was forced to send my mom. Apparently they don't like rejection since my mom had to relearn the same things she already knew.

Being a direct descendent from the goddess of magic herself has some perks! So after my first quest and every spare time I have at camp that I can manage, I am either hanging with friends, swimming, or practicing with Hecate. For the first few lessons, it was a little awkward, but 5 years later we are actually good friends!

"We need to talk Percy," My mother started again, "This is about my old life."

It was then I knew it was going to be a long conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chapter is finally here! Sorry for the long delay but I have no idea where I am going with this story; if anyone has any ideas, please help me out! **

**Disclaimer: I still wish I owned PJO and HP but I don't, all rights go to Rick Riordan and JK Rolling plus their publishers and whatnot!**

Sorry if it is OOC, I can't capture characters correctly!

* * *

><p>An Unbelievable Truth<p>

Chapter 2 (Percy POV)

My only thought: "WHAT THE HADES!"

My second thought: "I HAVE A BROTHER?"

Why couldn't I just have a normal family? Instead I have a father who is a god, a demigod/witch mother, monster fighting on a daily basis, the end of the world (saved just for me!), and now...a long lost brother! Here I was, getting ready for camp and my mom just lays it on me!

_***Flashback***_

"_Percy we need to talk," my mom stutters. As I walk towards the sofa where my mom is sitting I start to get nervous since my mom never stutters!_

"_What's wrong?" I immediately ask_

_Just when I thought she was going into a panic attack she blurts out, "You have a brother, older by one year and are going to meet him with Annabeth, Nico, and Grover tomorrow! He is a year older and from my old life. Remember the stories I told you about how my last name was Potter?" At my nod she continues, "Well...I was married for about a year to a James Potter, I loved him just as I love your father. The evil man your grandmother Hecate talked about, Voldemort was out to kill us since a "prophecy" was created. It was from a child of Apollo with a very weak gift of sight and since she was born from a wizarding background, she never wanted to believe in gods. Dumbledore made her think there was no such thing and everyone thought she was crazy since she saw through the Mist. Anyways, the prophecy basically states that your half brother, Harry James Potter was to defeat Lord Voldemort, and he did." She finished_

_***End Flashback***_

So here I am now talking with Annabeth, Nico, and Grover telling them they have to come with me today to see my brother for the first time.

*****Time Lapse to Camp after telling them*********

"YOU HAVE A LONG LOST BROTHER?" yelled Annabeth at the same time Grover and Nico shouted, "NOT FROM POSEIDON?" Of coarse they all thought I was making it up until I explained everything fully to them, with an IM from my mom. Nico still couldn't believe I could do magic and that my mom was a demigod! But it was pretty unbelievable.

"So you all wanna come meet him tomorrow? He is brining friends and a fiancée." I asked, silently begging

"Duh Seaweed Brain." "But-" "Finish that sentence Nico and your won't be able to hide behind your little skeletons." Annabeth warned and Nico smartly shut his mouth with a "Yes Annabeth."

"So where are we meeting them? Are you gonna teleport us to them or are they coming here?" asked Grover

I was at a loss for words and the only thing I could come up with was: "Ummmmmmmmm..."

"You never asked, did you Percy?" Annabeth asked "Kelp for Brains, I thought we went over this! You-"

"Why do you date him again?" Nico interrupted

"He's hot, plus he saved the world." Annabeth replied

"Love you too Wise Girl!"

"You know I am just kidding, although you are hot." Said Annabeth before she leaned over to kiss me. But by then we were interrupted by Nico and Grover loudly shouting "MY EYES, THEY BURN...MAKE IT STOP!" to which Annabeth solved by smacking the back of their heads. Can't wait for tomorrow (sarcasm)!

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this was short but I need your opinions! Where should they meet and whose POV should it be in, up to 4 characters. Oh and BTW, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny from HP will be there along with Nico, Annabeth, Grover and of coarse Percy! <strong>

**Please review and I love suggestions! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta PM me!**

**-Cassie**


	4. Explanations

This isn't chapter 3 but it is a very, very important author's note. This will help clarify things. Chapter 3 on it's way after this but I wanted to give a thanks to **bluetoads** for pointing some very important points out with the whole Lily/Sally being both Percy and Harry's mother:

When Voldemort came, Hecate was too late to save James but got there just in time to get Lily and bring her to Olympus. Hecate never created the killing curse so she had no way of tracking it and the wizarding world did a good job of covering it and so they never knew Harry survived. Lily then hated her mother for the longest time for not being able to do anything and for creating the wizarding world in the first place. Once she forgave her mother she just stuck with the gods and Hecate's real non-wand-waving magic. I know this all seems pretty messed up because of the Dursley's and Harry but Dumbledore isn't really a good guy in this.

Oh and Poseidon does know all of this but couldn't ask Hades if they were really dead since no one knew of Percy yet and Hecate couldn't ask since she was supposed to stay out of Sally's life. Also, I know in the first book Sally was taken by the Minotaur but the only reason that happened was because she didn't have any weapons with her and couldn't free herself or use magic cuz Kronos blocked her.

I hope this clears things up and if anyone has any more questions I will be happy to answer them. Chapter 3 should be out by the end of this week and if it isn't I apologize in advance!

-Rose


End file.
